I wish I wasn't
by LiL-Miz-Chief
Summary: (OotP Spoilers [well...some]) Cho faces her last year in Hogwarts - will it be a memory she will always treasure or a memory she will regret for the rest of her life... CC/DM (CHAP. 6 IS HERE!!)
1. Chapter 1

****

I wish I wasn't 

Disclaimer: I don't own what J.K. Rowling has. Just this plot…

Chapter One

School had been reasonable as all schools will be - revolting tests, unexpected pop quizzes, Constant homework, and aggravating teachers. Yup, school will always be a school. Life is already unfair. It would've been more unfair if your boyfriend hadn't dumped you in the third week of school… 

"What do you mean _we're _over?" cried Cho, streaming tears down her red cheek.

"You heard me, Cho," said an impatient Michael Corner. "You and I are over. Done. Finished. Over and done with." 

Yes, life is unfair. 

Cho has reached her final year in Hogwarts. As a 7th year, a seeker in the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, and a Head Girl, this girl has been through a lot during her studies in Hogwarts. 

During her the last weeks of her 6th year, she and Michael Corner started dating. When Ravenclaw lost with Gryffindor in the Quidditch game, Michael was there to comfort Cho. She felt miserable that Ginny Weasley caught the snitch before her - beaten by a 4th year. Ha! Who knew? Cho was pretty mad that her house didn't win the Quidditch Cup. She was in a bad mood that day - threw her broom when she landed. 

"But…why?" sobbed Cho, trying to talk between cold tears.

"You're such a crybaby!" snapped Michael. He took one last disgusted look at her and left her crying. 

So is this how she's going to remember during her last year of Hogwarts? Getting dumped by a guy who cared for her in the beginning and just leave her like that?

Cho just stood where Michael had left her. She stumbled to a wall, to keep her balance. Her hands in her face, trying to hold the river of tears, that could've flooded the room. Her back to the wall, and she slowly slid down, sitting. She wrapped her hands around her leg, face buried in her knee. 

'All I wanted was a reason…' thought Cho. 'Why won't they understand?' 

Needing someone to talk to was one of Cho's worries. Sure, she has friends, loads of them, but they wouldn't understand what she was going through - She lost Cedric two years ago, however, she's still not over him yet. Harry Potter was her only hope of recuperating her. If _only_ Harry would just tell her what happened that night, from his words, she would be satisfied. She liked him, yes, but it made her envious that Harry was seeing Little Miss Perfect Hermione Granger. 

Cho rubbed her swollen red eyes with her back hand and was about to stand up when - 

"What are you doing here?" said a drawled voice. Cho looked up to see the familiar blond hair Slytherin towering her. His arms folded, glaring at her, waiting for an answer. 

"Just sitting," Cho said absentmindedly, standing up, looking at him with red eyes. 

He was a few inches taller than Cho. She observed his eyes, which were grey and tired. But in all he had nice eyes. 

"Yeah, and crying," said the blond boy. "What were you crying about anyway?" 

"My boyfriend just dump me," Cho eyes started to blur with tears again, but held them back. "And… he called me a crybaby…"

"Can't blame him," he snorted. 

Cho narrowed her eyes at this boy and wanted so bad to slap him. She didn't really know him that well. Only that he was the seeker for Slytherin and a prefect. 

"How would you know?" said Cho grudgingly. "You don't even know me." 

"Well, let's see," he looked up, looking like he was thinking then said, "Your name is Cho Chang, seeker of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, a Head Girl, went out with that Hufflepuff pretty boy Cedric-what's -his- face, last year went out with that Michael, and you're a year older than me. Oh yeah, popular, but not as popular as me." He grinned at the last statement. 

"Don't call Cedric that way!" yelled Cho. 

"Well, it's true though." 

Cho couldn't take it anymore. She walked pass him with a shove, and marched to her common room. All her despair was all forgotten but replace by anger at the Slytherin boy. How dare he call Cedric a pretty boy? Just who does he think he is? 

A/N: haha… ok.. this first chapter is a bit… wack. But hopefully it will get better… hopefully. My mind is blank right now so this is so far what I can come up with. 


	2. Chapter Two

****

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter…blah blah blah…. you know the drill. 

Chapter Two

"Have you seen Snape's hair today?"

"Yeah, it looked like he was trying on a new shampoo or something."

"Or his new potion might of gone wrong."

"What ever it is, his hair looked like a poodle."

Cho's friend laughed eccentrically in the Ravenclaw table. Gossiping on the latest gossip or laughing on the latest unusual event, or laughing at their lame jokes. This always made Cho laugh and feel part of the group. Mostly it's her friends that try and make her laugh just to impress her.

Cho made a small laughed at her friend's remark; everyone else laughed their heads off, echoing the Great Hall. She wasn't really paying attention; just when her friends laugh, it was her cue to laugh with them. 

Her mind was elsewhere - Michael. The feeling to be wanted engulfed her. She wanted to be held by his arms, his tasteful lips, and his gently touch. She missed his comforts and the way he listened to her. It made her feel better. But all that is gone now. 

"Hey, Cho. What's wrong with you?" 

"Cho?" One of her friends shook her gently in the arm. "Earth to Cho?"

"Huh?" She glanced at friends who were vaguely starring at her. "What?"

"Are you worried about that git Michael again?"

"Don't think about him."

"Yeah, he's a _major _jerk."

"Right you are, Marietta!" Marietta and her other friend high fived.

"How about checking out some other guy… like that Hufflepuff over there-"  
"Joy!" 

"What?" Marietta punch her the arm and gave her a stern look. 

"Oh! I'm sorry, Cho!" said Joy, panicky. "I didn't mean to bring up Cedric like that-"

"Joy!" exclaimed all of Cho's friends in unison. 

"Well…uh… I meant… I didn't mean to…I was suggesting she should date someone…someone like Cedric-"

"Joy!" snapped the girls. "Shut up!" 

"I think that's enough, Joy," said Marietta firmly. Joy open and closed her mouth to say something but had second thoughts. She sat there and looked at Cho apologetically. Cho gave a weak smile and stood up. 

"I think… I think I need to do my homework," said Cho picking up her things. "I see you guys back in the common room." 

As Cho left, she could hear friends quietly rap on Joy. 

"Look what did!"

"I swear it's all your fault!"

"But I didn't mean to, you guys!"

Cho wanted to go back and tell them to stop retorting on Joy. She couldn't blame her; she knew she was trying to help. But she didn't have the strength to go back and argue with them. Cho looked down on the floor and sighed. She was tired and cheerless; not in the mood for anything. 

She round a corner when-

"Oh sorry," said Cho slothfully. She bent down to pick up her dropped books. 

"Well, you should be," said a cold voice. Cho slowly stood up after picking up her books and glared at him.

"Oh, it's just _you._" She brushed pass him and picked up her speed. 

"I have a name you know!" yelled over his shoulder. "It's Draco Malfoy."

"Pleasure!" Cho yelled back without looking back. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"For your assignment, please analyze and heed these plants," said Professor Sprout as the bell rang. The students were already packing and ready to leave; holding their little pot of some kind of plant. "Oh… and please don't over water them, even though they're just tiny little plants… they um… they tend to get really agitated and…well…let's just say you'll end up at the Hospital Wing."

The students looked at each other in trepidation, than at their little pot. They carried them cautiously as they head out the classroom.

"Oh! Miss Chang! Miss Chang!" Professor Sprout yelled after her. "May I have a word?"  
"Yes, Professor," said Cho as she slowly put her little pot down. 

"Well, can you tutor a student for me, he's been…well, not on task you can say. And since you're one of my best students, I think you can handle him…"  
"Well… I-"

"Great! You will start this evening. Four O'clock, for only a hour and a half. You will tutor him at the classroom next door to mine, here's the key." Professor Sprout gave Cho the key who took it gradually; hesitating. 

"But Professor. I'm quite a busy person… I-"  
"Oh I know you can handle it! I know a great student when I see one! It will look great on your resume before you graduate here. Oh! I heard you want to work in the Ministry of Magic! They like busy people!"

"Um, all right…" said Cho, timidly. She took the key and said, "So I start at four o'clock, right?"

"Yes. And thank you Cho. I knew that I can count on you."

"No problem, Professor," and gave her a small laugh. 

As Cho left the classroom, she groaned. 

'Great! I'm tutoring an idiot. Just my luck,' she thought to herself. 'And I have to take good care of this plant.' She glared at her plant which burped. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Cho starred at her watch - she was five minutes late for her tutor session. It took her awhile to finally find the key that Professor Sprout gave her, which was in her backpack all along. She ran through the empty halls and turned to find Draco Malfoy leaning on the door to the classroom next door to Sprout's. Cho stopped dead in her tracks, key in her hands.

"I'm…I'm…" she stuttered. 

"You're my tutor?" smirked Draco. "Isn't a small world." Cho narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, aren't you going to open the door? You're late." He pointed his finger towards Cho's hand where she was holding the key. 

Cho hastily walked up the door and opened it to the empty classroom and walked in and slammed her books in the table. 

"Open your Herbology book to page 14, and read from there." 

"What? No intro?" Draco sat down slowly to the sit across from Cho. 

"READ!" He glared at her and slothfully took out his book and turned the page. 

Few minutes passed and Draco looked up at Cho; indicating that he was done reading.

"So, what have you read?" Cho leaned in beside Draco, to get a better look of his book. 

"Plants," Draco bluntly said. 

"Obviously…" murmured Cho. "This is not going anywhere…." 

"What did you say?"  
"Nothing…"

"You said something. I heard you…"

"Well, you probably heard me wrong." They starred at each other for what seemed like a minute.

"I think we should continue this tomorrow," said Cho as she looked away and began to pick the books. "Today is not a good day."

"How come?" said Draco. "We haven't even started. All I did was read."

"Just… leave…we'll continue tomorrow." Cho left after Draco left without saying a word. She was restless and tired. 

A/N: Agh! My mind is empty… this is the best I can do for today. It's not exactly what I wanted it to be. Sorry… Please review!! 


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer:I don't own whatever J.K. Rowling has. Just this plot.

Chapter Three

Cho walked to the Great Hall for breakfast, alone. She felt like she needed some time on her own to herself - clear her mind and away from her friends' "soothing" sympathy. Her busy schedule and tutoring sessions were hectic. Especially the tutoring for Draco was already pure madness. 

She couldn't stand Draco's cooperation, his complaints, his imprudent questions, and her constant bickering towards him to get his attention. He was acting like he was 10 years old.

She walk towards the Hall with a frown on her face, until she saw the familiar jet blacked hair and those breathtaking green eyes that were hidden behind his spectacles. Her cheeks suddenly turned pink when they locked eyes for a moment. She gave him a smile, which, in her relief, smiled back. He slowly turned away to go in the Great Hall with his two best friends. Cho's smile quickly turned back to a frown when he left inside. He could've stayed behind and walked with her inside, or talked to her for a minute, or mouthed out a hi. That would have made Cho's day - but nothing seem to. 

She sat with her friends in the Ravenclaw table, who gave them a small hi. She took a big bite of her toast. 

"Cho!"

Cho bit her tongue when she heard the familiar voice. She gradually turned to see her Quidditch Captain coming. 

"Hey Cho!" Roger Davies sat down next to her and helped himself with some toast. 

"Hi Roger," said Cho, with a mouthful of bread. "What's up?"

"Oh, just letting you know that Quidditch practice is coming quite early."

"How early is 'quite early'?"  
"We start tomorrow. I want everyone to be there by four."

Cho nearly choked and coughed. 

"Four!"

"Yes four. And no later."

"But… I have to tutor someone then."

"Well, then I suggest you need to change the time."

"But Professor Sprout...agh! I can't! Can't be around 5:30 or 6?"

"No can do. Gryffindor already signed up for the pitch in six, Slytherin, obviously who always gets what they want, has 2:45, and Hufflepuff, who I feel bad for them, has eight. It was a first come first serve deal. It was a good thing I heard about it before anyone did. Well, except the Slytherin." He turned to give the Slytherin table a horribly glare and looked back at Cho. She slowly took another big bite of her toast and starred at her Roger like he was transparent. 

"Ioho bab bime aor phat."

"Cho, you know better to talk with your mouth full," Roger said as he laughed. 

She swallowed quickly, "I don't have time to do that."

"Look, we don't have much of a choice. We need enough practice to win the Quidditch cup. We don't want," he pause and looked at the Gryffindor table, "them… to win again, now do we?" He looked back at Cho, who was looking at the Gryffindor table also. "It's our last year, Cho. Us, 7th years Ravenclaw, want this year to be the best year we ever have. Winning the Quidditch Cup will mean so much to me…uh… I mean, us."

Cho looked at him and sighed. "Fine, I'll see what I can do. I'll… try…"

"No. I don't want my teammate to 'try.' How about a 'will?'" He stood up and brushed off the crumbs off his pants.

"Fine. I _will_ be there." 

"Good. Now we don't want whatever happened last year to happen again, right?"

Cho grimace at the memory of last year. She gave him a nod. 

"Right?"

"Yes, sir. Captain, sir!" Cho gave him a smile and a salute. Roger smiled and took an apple off the table and walked away. Her smile faded as Roger left. 

Cho placed her hand under her chin and groaned. Homework, studying (especially for the N.E.W.T that was coming), being Head Girl, tutoring, and Quidditch practice was too much of a load for Cho. A wave of fatigue washed over her. Even just thinking about it made her exhausted. 

"Cho, your elbow is on the table. Don't you know it's rude," said Marietta.

"Shut up."

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Cho walked to Professor Sprout's classroom to discuss Malfoy's tutoring so she can practice her Quidditch. She walked in to find Professor Sprout writing behind her desk. Cho coughed to get the Professor's attention. It reminded her of that horrible git Umbridge. 

"Oh! Miss Chang! What brings you here?" said Professor Sprout as she finished writing her last sentence. "Ah, yes. I told your Head of House, Professor Flitwick, how much help you are. He said he will be giving you extra bonus points. He seemed very pleased."

"Uh…" was all Cho said. She walked in front of her desk and Professor Sprout, with a wave of wand, conjured a chair for Cho. 

Professor Sprout sighed and she took out another parchment paper. "Just a moment, Miss Chang. Please sit. I need to write a letter to these parents informing them that their children will be in the Hospital Wing for sometime."  
"Oh… what happened?"  
"Apparently, they 'accidentally' over watered their plant that I assigned you students to do," she scribbled frantically in her parchment. She gave a humph and said, "These children never listen. And look what happened to them… got themselves hurt. These eight students, I'm afraid."

Cho waited impatiently for the Herbology teacher to finish. She realized that she forgotten to water her plant that was in her dormitory.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about," as Professor Sprout looked up at Cho and closed the letters in an envelope. 

"Well, I was wondering if you could have a different tutor for Malfoy," Cho began. "Its because I have Quidditch practice at the same time as the tutor session, and my team is counting on me to be there. I was hoping you find someone else to do it."

"I, well, I need to think about this. It's very difficult to find a suitable tutor for Mr. Malfoy."  
"How about Hermione Granger," she said her name quite bitterly, but continued, "She's bright enough-"  
"I'm afraid that won't do."  
"Why not?" Cho asked coldly. 

"Of course, you know how Mr. Malfoy is. Being a Slytherin and all. They have long history against Muggle-borns," Professor Sprout shook her head apprehensively. "It would be horrible to see Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy in the same room together. You'll never know - probably might let one of my plants tackle her."  
Cho mumble something that sounded like, "I wouldn't mind."

"Miss Chang, please do understand…"  
"If you can't find a tutor, then can you at least postpone the time. Move it to seven?"

"I have things to do in that classroom by seven." 

"But…but…"

Professor Sprout could see the pleading look of Cho's face and sighed. "Ok. Miss Chang. I'll see what I can do. I can change the time to seven and find another classroom for you. Soon."

"By tomorrow?" 

Professor Sprout laughed heartily and shook her head. "No, Miss Chang. Not that soon." 

"Alright," Cho stood up, ready to leave. She bid her teacher a thank you and a good-bye and left. How long is "soon?" Practice is tomorrow and what is she going to tell her Captain? She good hear him say, "I thought you said you 'will' be here?" or "I counted on you, Cho!" or "You are no loyal teammate." Cho groaned at the thought of it. 

A/N: Thanks for your reviews. I apologize if this chapter seems boring. I know you guys what some Cho and Draco action, but the next chapter there will be. ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just this plot. 

Chapter Four:

Cho busied herself during her tutoring with Draco Malfoy by studying her N.E.W.T. that was approaching quickly. She needed the time to do her homework and study her finals. 

While Draco reads and writes down notes (quietly), her face is covered by books. She was surprised and pleased to have Draco working in silence. But that soon ended… 

"I saw you looking at that Pothead this morning," said Draco breaking the silence. 

Cho ignored him. Her eyes still concentrating on her open book. If she ignored him, maybe he would get the idea that he should shut up. 

He smirked when Cho didn't respond. "Isn't because you have a _thing _for him?" 

'Just keep reading, maybe he would stop,' Cho thought. Then she heard him laugh maliciously.

"So you do like that Pothead git! Why, I wouldn't be surprise if you guys even dated-"

"We _did_," said Cho putting her book down to face him. His expression changed to a sudden shock.

"You… and Pothead…. _you… and… Pothead!" _His laughter came back but even more vigorous. "You and Pothead! Chang and the Boy who lived! You and Pothead!" He slammed his fist against the table to control his laughter. Cho rolled her eyes and sighed. 

"Boy! I would never imagined that Scarhead dating someone like… like…YOU! What did he do to get your attention? Huh?"

"Since when did you care?" Cho spat.

"Since I just found out that you dated the Boy-Who-Lived. Which makes you the Girl-Who's-Dating-the-Boy-Who-Lived!"

"I'm not dating him anymore…" she said in a small voice.

"What!" Draco continued to laugh. 

"I heard he's seeing that Granger."

"Pothead and that Mudblood! HaHa! And I thought that Freckled Faced Weasley git liked her! Wow! This is priceless!"

"What do mean?" Draco ignored her and rubbed his hands together.

"Oh! I can't wait to see their faces when I *cough* 'mention' about you to Four-Eyes-Goody-Goody and his two blokes!"

"Well, while you do that, I'll 'mention' them about your private tutor lessons with me," Cho smirked. 

Draco's laugh quickly vanished and glared at her. "You wouldn't, Chang."

"Well, you see, as Head Girl, I do have some advantages, you know?" Cho smiled sweetly as she saw his look of revulsion towards her. "Boy! I can't wait to see their faces when I 'mention' _you_ to them."

Draco muttered something and continued reading in silence once again. Cho made a satisfying smile as she went back to her studying. 

Cho left the classroom with a few explanations to Draco of what he read (without any rude remark) and hurried to her common room to continuing studying. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean you're coming at the last thirty minutes of practice!?!"

"I…uh…like I said-"

"What happen to the 'I will!'" Roger yelled hysterically. As Roger and Cho walked to class together, Cho told him she can only make it for practice at the last thirty minutes. Few heads turn, when Roger exclaimed. 

"Roger, calm down. People are starring," Cho whispered as she looked around. 

"I don't care! We need you for more than thirty minutes!" 

"I know. But… Professor-"

"Professor said this, Professor said that! Cho! Come on!"

"ROGER! Listen to me!" Cho ignored the snickering and whispers around them. "I can only come by today for the last few minutes of practice…" she said in a calm, small voice. "…after my tutor session is over. Now, Professor Sprout told me she would try to find a another classroom for the tutor around seven o'clock. So if it all works well, I can come by for practice by four."

Roger was breathing hard, sucking all what Cho had said. She starred at him for a minute before coming in Charms class. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok… this plant is highly dangerous, but their leaves are useful for healing. The leaves provide a lot of vitamins and minerals, and few other things in there - magical stuff," Cho was talking rather fast as she explained all that to Draco, who had a confused look. "And this plant is poisonous, so you just don't want to mess with that-"  
"Why are talking too fast? I can't understand a word you're saying," Draco interrupted. 

"Because I have Quidditch practice and I need to arrive there soon. Or else my captain might kill me." 

"Oh! So you're the second team who had the four o'clock pitch. It was lucky for us, we had it beforeI had _my _tutoring lessons," Draco drawled, "Unlike _you_, who is always busy 24/7, at least _I_ know how to balance my time."

"-this plant has unusual aroma," Cho said through gritted teeth, as if he said nothing. "_Like you, _has a stench that most people avoid and stay away from." 

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. 

"Ok… I think that's it for today. Now hurry up and leave!" Cho packed her stuff as quickly as possible, while Draco took his time. "Come on, Malfoy! Pick up the pace!" 

"I don't think so," he twanged. "I think I'll just take my time. Book by book, into my bag." He gave her smirk and put is book in his bag in slow motion. 

"Damn it!" Cho went to him, grabbed his books and shoved it all in the bag. She threw the bag at Draco, who almost tripped back from the heavy load. "We'll continue tomorrow, unless Professor Sprout changed the time and room."

"What?" 

"Just go!" Cho pushed him out the classroom and locked the door. She ran through the halls and halt when she saw Professor Sprout coming.

"Hello, Professor."

"Hello, Miss Chang," Professor Sprout was smiling beamingly, " I have good news. I found a classroom for you."  
"That's great!" Cho said quickly. She checked her watch, she can only practice for the last twenty minutes. 

"The new classroom is across Professor Flitwick's class-"  
"That old room?"

"Yes, it's never been used before, but I think it's useful. It's always open so you don't need the key. And you start at seven."

"Ha! Thank you, Professor!" Cho smiled wide, for the first time, and gave her the key. "I'm quite in a hurry, Professor. So I'll see you later. Thank you!" She ran pass her Professor to go to the locker room to change into her Quidditch robe. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Cho ran towards the Quidditch field with her broom in her hand and at the same time clasping her robes together. 

"I'm sorry, Roger. I-"

"You're late, Cho." Roger looked disappointed as he crossed his arms together. 

"Roger, I-"

"For the last…" He checked his watch, "15 minutes of practice, you are going to run as many laps around this pitch. Now!"

Cho grunted and dropped her broom and started jogging. 

'Well, at least tomorrow will work out smoothly,' Cho thought as she jogged. 

A/N: Draco is being so immature. Cho is in trouble by her captain. Roger is being a jerk. sighs On with the next chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5

****

Disclaimer:Same as before…

Chapter Five

Cho Chang seemed more content that day for her first real Quidditch practice with her team. Although yesterday Cho was worn out after her laps from Roger Davies, she felt as if she never had felt before. Flying was her favorite thing to do. The wind brushing against her raven hair and soft cheeks; feeling her stomach flip as she dived. It just made her feel free and away from the pressure down below. 

"Ok. Team," said Roger, walking towards the Quidditch field with his fellow teammate. "We're going to do some warm-ups before we go do our -what the fuck! What the hell you guys doing here?"

The Ravenclaw team looked to where Roger was glaring at - one of the Slytherin team was about to mount his broom. 

"Here to practice," barked one of the Chasers. Cho knew him as Warrington. 

"Well, time is up for you guys," Roger said scornfully, looking angry. "It's our turn for the pitch."

"What the hell is going on here," Draco landed glaring at the Ravenclaws. The other Slytherin team followed suit. 

"They're here to use the field," said Warrington. 

"Too bad. Professor Snape granted us extra time to use the field," Draco stood in front of Roger, "So why won't you and your fellow birds just fly away."

"Professor Snape can't do that," Roger spat. "That's not fair. Four o'clock is _our_ turn to use the field."

"Why is Snape doing that?" Cho spoke up.

"Because, Chang," Draco turned to face her. "We have a chaser to train so we need the extra time and the extra practice to win the Quidditch Cup." 

"Well, I guess you can have your next practice tomorrow, then." Cho glared at him. 

"Yeah, Malfoy," said Roger. "So why won't _you_ and your fellow blokes leave."

"Oh!" The Slytherin team pretended to tremble. 

"And what is big bad, pathetic, loser Captain Davies going to do about it?" Cooed Bletchley falsely, as the Slytherin laughed. 

"_Why you!"_ Roger jumped on Bletchley, hitting him wherever he can. 

"Roger STOP!" Cho screamed. Three of the guys in the Ravenclaw held Roger back, while Warrington, Pucey, and Goyle held Bletchley back. 

"You fuckin' bitch!" yelled Bletchley, as his three Slytherin team held him. He held his bleeding lip. 

"You're a Mother fuckin' ass hole!" yelled Roger, trying to push away his teammate from holding them back. His forehead scratched and eyes black. 

"Please! Roger! That's enough!" Cho ran in between them, a worried expression in her face. "You guys are being very immature."

"And what are you going to do about, little girl?" said Warrington, letting go of Bletchley, walking towards her. "Quidditch is a man's sport. So go and knit some socks!" The Slytherin laughed. 

"Stay out of this, Cho," Roger whispered. But Cho didn't hear him. 

"Oh! I didn't know Quidditch was a _man's_ sport," said Cho sarcastically. "It didn't look like you guys were man enough to play the game from what I see." It was the Ravenclaws turn to laugh. 

"We're man enough!" exclaimed Warrington.

"Then prove it then," whispered Cho, grasping her broom. "How about a game of Quidditch?"  
"I see you want some challenge, Chang," said Draco coldly. 

"Why? You scared of a bit of challenge?" 

"No," he said bluntly. "How about a challenge between me and you."

"Oh no. I'm not fighting you."  
"Of course not. I can't imagine you trying to fight me."

"I bet you're scared of getting beaten up by a girl," Cho smirked.

"You think you can fight?" 

"I just said I'm not fighting you."

"And like I said, I can't imagine you trying to fight me." 

Cho dropped her broom and walked up to Draco, ready to strike, but felt someone grab her arm. 

"Cho, you are _not_ doing this!" Roger said in his urgent voice.

"I don't care!" yelled Cho. She faced Draco once again and said, "Whoever catches the snitch first gets to have the pitch." 

The Slytherin looked at Draco to see if he was into it. Draco paused for moment and starred at Cho. Few minutes past, when Draco grinned and nod. 

"Who's letting out the Snitch?" ask Cho as she readied herself onto her broom. 

"I am," said Pucey, who was holding the snitch.

"No way," said Roger, who grabbed it from him. "We don't trust Slytherins." 

"Well, too bad. I had it first!" Pucey seized it back and pushed Roger out of the way. 

"No!" Roger pushed Pucey back even harder and retrieved the Snitch back. Everyone knew what was coming and was about to hold back but was too late. Pucey sprang towards Roger, followed by Bletchley. Soon the Ravenclaws and Slytherins were holding back once more. 

"ROGER!" Cho screamed again, she dropped her broom and ran towards them. But she felt a hand on her wrist, to find Draco holding her back. 

"Stay here," he whispered. He ran towards the fight and tried to pull Warrington out of the way. Cho couldn't understand why Draco did that to her. 

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING HERE!" 

Everyone paused to turn to see an upset Madame Hooch running towards them. Roger stood up slowly holding his side, lip bleeding and more scratches appeared in his face. Pucey held his eye and head. Bletchley's lip was bleeding even worse and cradling his arm. 

"You three go to the Hospital Wing, NOW! Then after that you all will serve detention. No but's or if's!" She faced the others and glared at them. "You, all of you, especially will go to detention. I don't care who started it!" 

"But Madam Hooch, we're weren't fighting!" cried Draco. 

"No, but it looked like you students weren't practicing but was about to play Quidditch against each other without _my_ permission or supervision. You all will serve detention."

Cho gapped that she was serving detention. She never had detention before.

"Thanks a lot, Chang," mumbled Draco, as they walk back to their locker rooms after Madam Hooch's lecture. "If it weren't for your stupid 'challenge', I wouldn't be in detention."

"Well you accepted it, didn't you!" Cho's voice suddenly rose. 

"Yeah! But you _offered_!" Draco also raised his voice. "Now I have detention! We, Malfoy's, don't do detention!"  
"Well, (A/N: I used "well" way too much. I apologize…-_-^ ) there's a first time for everything!" 

"Oh shut up!" Draco walked to the opposite side of Cho where his locker was at and gave her one last glare before going in. "I'll see you in detention!" 

Cho flicked her middle finger at him before going in her locker.

A/N: Uh-oh! I wonder what will happen during Cho's and Draco's detention… Please review! (^_^) 

Oh Yeah! Did you guys hear (or see a picture) that the students in the third Harry Potter Movie are wearing muggle clothes to school? And not their uniforms!?! Can you believe that! That just changes the whole perspective of the movie! And Tom Felton's hair is not slicked back… its just… down. How did I know about this… well… my friend sent me a picture of Emma, Dan, Rupert, and Tom not wearing their robes! Their just wearing regular clothes… or unless their going to Hogsmeade or something. They haven't shown a picture with them in class. I think it was the new director's idea. I kinda wanted them to wear their uniforms. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Now then everyone… Here's the next chapter… **THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS**!! (^_^) 

****

Disclaimer: I don't anything…yak yak yak… Just this plot. 

Chapter Six

Madam Hooch unrolled a parchment paper and surveyed the Ravenclaw and Slytherin Quidditch team with her yellow eyes (A/N: not sure what her color eyes are… but o well…) before calling the names of students who will be serving detention in a certain situation.

"When I call your name, go where I assign your detention," said Madam Hooch, grimly. "I don't want to hear any complaints, whining, or rhetorical behavior from _any_ of you. Especially when you leave. Don't even think about harming one another! In fact, don't even lay a _finger_ on each other! Understood?" 

The Ravenclaws and the Slytherin shot a few glance from each other across their tables in the empty Great Hall as they listened to their Quidditch referee. 

Cho rolled her eyes as she saw Draco's head turn to face her. In the corner of her eyes, she saw him mouth out, "This is all your fault," before turning away. 

"Or… if you chose to not follow, you will have these consequences - you will receive a week of detention, 40 points will be taken from your Houses, will not be playing Quidditch for the next three games, which is, I shall remind you all that your first game will be next Saturday, and will do extra homework, requested by Professor McGonagall."

The two Houses looked bewildered at their consequences if they ever loose their temper against each other. The Slytherins were looking forward to what would happen to their "opponent" when they would leave. Not playing for the next three games were the least of the Slytherins to bear. For the first time, they would have to follow. 

"Don't even think about losing your temper, Roger," whispered Cho, who was behind him. "You heard Madam Hooch…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Roger whispered back, shaking his head. 

Madam Hooch cleared her throat than began announcing the names. 

"Goyle, Warrington, Davies, and Jones, will go the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey has something for all of you to do there." 

"Probably clean out the beds…" mumbled Warrington as he stood up to leave.

"What's that Mr. Warrington?" asked Madam Hooch, harshly. 

"Uh.." stuttered Warrington. "I just said…er… can't wait what Madam Pomfrey will make us do."

Madam Hooch looked at him suspiciously and waited until the two Slytherins and Ravenclaws leave. The other Ravenclaws sniggered at Warrington and at the Slytherins, who looked baffled. 

"Pucey and Bradley, will go to Filch. I believe he has some…well… not sure. But he seemed happy that I asked him to do some detentions for me…" 

Pucey had a face of apprehension as he stood up. He tried to hide it by a sneer. 

"I wonder what dear old Filch will make us do," he said out loud. "How about you, Bradley?"

"That's enough, Mr. Pucey," said Madam Hooch. 

Bradley's face turned pale and took his time walking. 

As they left, Madam Hooch continued reading from her parchment paper. 

"Malfoy and Chang, will go to Professor Snape," said Madam Hooch. "I believe he has some cleaning for you two to do." 

Cho held her breath and sat motionless. She and Malfoy? How could Madam Hooch do this to her! 

'This has to be a dream!' thought Cho, frantically. 'No… it couldn't be. I-'

"Come on, Chang," Draco interrupted her thought, as he stood. "You don't want to make Professor Snape angry."

When Cho had the strength or the reality to move, she slowly stood up. She wanted to slap herself for having detention. She wanted to protest to Madam Hooch, but knowing the consequences, it will kill her if Roger finds out. She walked ten feet behind Draco, with her head down. 

As they went down towards the dungeon, Draco stopped at his tracks and turned around. Cho stopped as she saw him halt. They were ten feet from each other. Cho raised her head slowly meeting Draco's gaze. 

"You know, Chang," said Draco, as he walk towards her. "This is all your-"  
"Fault. Yeah, so I heard," said Cho, sarcastically.

"I think you need to pay for that." Draco and Cho was a couple of inches from each other. Draco stared down at Cho, who looked up.

"And what are you going to do, Malfoy? You heard Madam Hooch. You can't harm me, or even lay a finger."

"Is that so?" They glared at each other for a minute. Then Draco lifted his hand, and gently glides Cho's cheek with the back of his finger. 

Cho starred at Draco's ocean-blue eyes; not a hint of hatred or anger that was starring back at her. Her heart felt like it was about to explode out of her ribs. He looked quite handsome up close - his lips were so irresistible, eyes that you simply melt into them.   
Cho felt Draco's soft warm fingers caressing her cheeks. What! Wait a minute! Draco touching her!?! Draco Malfoy? The annoying Slytherin prat touching her! 

She smacked Draco's hand out away from her face like he was on fire and took a step back. 

"Don't touch me!" cried Cho. Draco's blue eyes turned back to those grey eyes she was use to see. 

As soon she said this, Snape walked in from behind.

"I believe you two will be spending detention with me," drawled Snape, eyeing Cho and his favorite Slytherin student. "Follow me." 

Draco and Cho followed Snape through his dark dungeon, and again Cho walked more than a feet behind Draco. 

"Now, for your detention," said Snape as they entered his potion class. "Mr. Malfoy, you will need to clean out my potion utensils; not a single spot on them, then the shelves needs dusting. Miss Chang, you will wipe the dust off my potion bottles; _carefully_, there are actual potions in them, if I see one of my bottles smashed, I'll remove points from your house." Snape look intently at the two before continuing. "Then the floor needs sweeping. Brooms, rags, soap, etc. are in the corner of your left. Once in awhile I'll be checking your progress. Begin."

Cho waited for Draco to get his things before she could; she didn't want to be near him. They took off their robes to avoid getting any dust on them and that it was easier to clean without them. They worked in opposites sides of the room, which was much preferred to Cho. 

She took one of the bottles carefully, which had some kind of insect laying motionless in the bottom of the bottle. She made a disgusted look and started wiping. 

"After you have finished, Miss Chang," said Snape as he stood behind her, making Cho's back shiver. "You will proceed on with other potions which is located at the right side of my desk." 

Cho turned and noticed he was talking about the vast cabinet. She groaned at the thought of dusting off more potions. She heard Draco sniggered somewhere in the opposite side of the room, not bothering to look back. 

It seemed like hours Cho and Draco were cleaning in their potions class. Once in awhile, Snape will walk by and comment on their work -"You've miss a spot," or "It needs more scrubbing." Cho was mostly the one getting picked on while dusting off the bottles. 

'Does he ever clean?" thought Cho, as she wiped the same bottle for the last five minutes. 

"Professor Snape," said Professor McGonagall. She walked in, looking as if she's in a hurry, and nodded curtly to her two students before looking at Snape. "The Headmaster and I would like to have a word with you in his office."

Snape looked at his two students and said, "Can't it wait, Professor? I have some students who are serving detention for me." 

"No, it can't. Professor Dumbledore needs you immediately." 

"All right," Snape sighed. "Just give me a minute."

Professor McGonagall nodded and left as quickly. 

"You two will need to be in your best behavior while I am away," he eyed Cho then at Draco. "When I come back in an hour or so, I want my potion instruments and floor to be spotless." 

The two nodded and Snape hurried out the door. They went back to work in silence; Cho placing the finished polished bottle on the shelf, and Draco's clinging and clanging as he cleaned the utensils. 

Cho had a feeling that Draco will break the silence in a matter of time. 

And soon, she was right…

"So, Chang," chortled Draco. "Having fun?"

Cho shook her head and continued wiping the bottles. 'When will he shut up?' thought Cho, as she gritted her teeth, forcing herself not to say anything to Draco. It's already bad enough that she had to tutor him. 

"So… I saw you and your Captain bloke talking…" sneered Draco. "I'm guessing you have a _thing_ for him."

Cho nearly dropped her bottle in frustration. Why does he keep asking these questions?

"Let's see here…hmm… first it was that all-star Hufflepuff Cedric, than it was that git-who-lived, next it was that Corner guy, and now it's your Captain," sniggered Draco. "With those guys that you dated, or _dat-ing_, I bet they were all just mere toys to you. Simply playing them off like you are some kind of a whore!"

Cho gasped in disbelief and whirled around, placing the bottle and rag down on a table. Cho went up to him and left a red mark on Draco's pale face. 

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" yelled Cho. "I NEVER PLAYED THEM OFF! NEVER!" 

Draco rubbed his cheeked. "Don't you smack me like that!" 

"You deserved it." Suddenly, Draco grabbed Cho's wrist. 

"Hah! I always spot you crying all over the place. Mourning because of _his _death. Haven't it occurred to you that he might of deserved it?"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT CEDRIC!" Cho was outraged. She struggled to get away from Draco's grip; but he was too strong. 

"Those guys you dated… probably were just toys to you… thinking you can forget about Cedric by dating other guys… you believed you can get over him that easy?" 

Cho felt a tear flowing down her cheek. Was she crying over anger or guiltiness? 

"That's not true! THAT'S NOT TRUE! T-THEY'RE NOT T-TOYS!" Cho sobbed and tried to pull away from Draco. "I h-had actual f-feelings for t-them…u-unlike you…you d-don't have f-feelings. Y-You've… never l-lost s-someone…w-who cared…" Cho glared at him with her puffy red eyes. "You s-son of a-a BITCH!"

Draco's eyes burned with repulsion. He pushed Cho against the nearest wall, still had his grip on Cho's wrist. She felt the pain in her back from the impact. Their faces were inches from each other. 

"Don't you _dare_ insult my mother like that!" said Draco, gripping her wrist harder at every word. Cho didn't wince, but hiccupped. 

"Then s-stop saying those t-things about C-Cedric," said Cho, firmly. "Why do c-care who I d-date or not?"

Draco ignored her question and said, "As for feelings, I _do_ have feelings. People always stereotype the House I'm placed in. Just because _I'm _in Slytherin, _we_ too have feelings like human beings."  
"Well, y-you sure do a hell of a g-good job showing it." Draco gripped her wrist even harder. Cho's hiccupped ceased and continued to glare at him; she still didn't wince. "Let. Me. Go." 

Draco smirked and again glided the back of his finger against Cho's red cheek, wiping off the dry tears. She didn't have the strength to smack his hand away. She was tired from the crying and the effort to get Draco to let go of her, and thought (for the first time) it felt comforting. He suddenly removed his finger and released Cho's wrist once they heard footsteps. 

"Pretend nothing happened," whispered Draco as he went back to work. 

Cho just nodded and went back to wiping the bottles. 

"You may leave," said Snape, going behind his desk and withdrew a parchment paper. "Quickly, go!"  
"But, sir," ask Draco, perplexed. "We haven't finished-"

"I said you both may go. You've already finished your detention. You've already done enough." Snape scribbled something frantically in his parchment paper. He looked up seeing them still there, he glared. "Go, or I'll remove points!" 

Cho and Draco quickly grabbed their robes and went out the door. They walked in the opposite direction without a word. 

Cho checked her watched and just remembered something. 

"Malfoy!" She called after him. He continued to walk, like he didn't hear anything. She shook her head and ran after him. "Malfoy, tutoring has been changed to seven, new room, at the opposite classroom of Flitwick." 

Draco just kept walking. Assuming that he heard, Cho walked the other way. She could have sworn she heard him say, "I'll see you there then." 

  
~~~~~~~~~~

Draco arrived the "tutoring room" first before Cho. She was mildly surprise that he came early. The room was old, not that big, and the desks were rusty. From what she saw, it'll looked all right and that someone did a few cleaning. 

"Well-er…" said Cho as she sat down across from Draco. "Let's begin."

Cho did some reviews and explanations shown from the books and the plant that she brought in. She couldn't tell if Draco was absorbing the stuff she was saying, because he looked bemused. 

"Malfoy are listening?" 

"Of course I am. What did you expect? Do you certainly expect me to fail?"

"Sure why not," Cho mumbled. "It would've been easier than tutoring you."  
"What did you say?" 

"Huh… oh! Nothing."  
"No… you said something." 

"I just said, if you failed, it could have been a waste of time tutoring you," it was half-truth and half lie. 

"Well, I didn't come here to waste my time now, did I?" Draco leaned in the table.

"Maybe next time you should pay attention in Herbology," Cho picked up another book, "Now, this plant-"

Uh-oh! Not again! Cho knew she started something again. 

"I _do_ pay attention in class for your information, Chang!" Draco stood up. 

"Well, I think you should pay _more_ attention in class than your stupid…" Cho couldn't think of anything else to say but, "self."

"I do have some problems in my life that sometimes interfere during my studies!" cried Draco in frustration, slamming his fist on the table. 

"I have problems, too! But that didn't stop me interfering with my studies!" Cho stood up and thought this was getting too ridiculous. "I faced worse than you!"

"At least I don't act like a crybaby! And cry where ever I go!" 

"-So what if I am! Girls are mostly sensitive and get emotional at times!" Cho grunted. "At least I do _feel_!"

"-I just told you I HAVE FEELINGS!" yelled Draco. His pale cheeks suddenly turned pink. 

"-YOU DON'T SHOW MUCH OF IT! ALL YOU DO IS INSULT PEOPLE, MALFOY-!"

"-DAMN IT, CHANG! MAYBE BECAUSE I HAVE A REPUTATION-!"

"-O SHUT UP! YOU JUST DON'T CARE!-"

"-YOU SHUT UP-!"

"-THEN STOP YELLING!-"

"-I'M YELLING BECAUSE YOU'RE YELLING, CHO!-"

"I-" Cho paused and raised an eyebrow. "what did you just call me?" 

"I said I'm yelling because you're yelling, _Chang_," Draco said this in an odd expression. 

"No…no. You didn't call me Chang. You called me by my first name." 

"-No I didn't…"

"Yes, you did, Malfoy."

"No. I. Didn't!"

"Yes, you did! I heard you!"

"Well, you probably heard me wrong, CHANG!"

"NEVER MIND THEN!" Cho sighed and took a breather. "Ok. Let's… let's go back to work. We certainly are wasting time if we keep bickering like this." She tried to sound calm and stern. 

"Well, we certainly are! You-"

"-Can you _please_ quit the smart talk!-"

"-Look who's talking!-"

"-How can I teach you if you keep talking! I can't stand you!"

"-I can't stand you, either!-"

"-Then you should've picked another tutor if you can't stand seeing me!-"

"-Maybe I don't want another tutor! Maybe I wanted _you_!-"

"-And why is that!?! You said you can't stand me!-"

"-Maybe because I have feelings for you!-"

"-Well, I have feelings for you, too!-" It took a moment for them to absorb everything that they just said, and starred at each other. 

Cho gasped and held her mouth. Did she just say she liked Draco Malfoy? 

She quickly grabbed her belongings and left the stunned blond boy in the small old "tutoring room."

A/N: Phew! This chapter is kinda long. Who wants the next chapter? Anyone?…hmm… Well, I guess you guys gotta wait…(^_^). Be patient, okay! Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey Everyone!! Thanks for waiting patiently and **THANKS for the reviews**!! (For the ones I read in my e-mail because my dad deleted some of it [Long story…] -_-^) **You guys are so COOL!!** So, to show my appreciation, I added in two chapters!!! Yay!! But…um… -_-^ this chapter may be boring so please… bear with me. The heat in California is already unbearable!! 

****

Disclaimer: Same as before… 

Chapter Seven

Cho Chang sighed as she laid on her four-post bed; she was weary and stressed. Even though her eyes needed shut, a large amount of things were bothering her - The sleepless nights staying up to study and to do her homework just to be in the right tracks of her educational statues and studying for her N.E.W.T., and the hard working Quidditch practices everyday. Another thing that bothered her was the incident in the "tutoring room" just had happened a few hours ago. Did she really like Draco Malfoy? So many questions and debatable comments flooded her head. 

__

"He's a Slytherin!" one voice said.

__

"You have to admit, he is cute," another voice said. 

__

"Do you really like him?" 

"What will your friends think!?! Come to think of it, what about the whole school!?!" 

"A SLYTHERIN!!"

"Of all boys, you just had to like him…"

Cho grabbed her pillow and slammed it on her head, hoping to shut it up. The night was cool and calmed by the sound of crickets singing, the gentle breeze, and the light snore of her fellow Ravenclaw. 

"I need to get some sleep…" she said quietly to herself. Cho removed the pillow off her head and looked at the side drawer next to her bed to check the clock, which read 2:45. She groaned and thumped back her head on her pillow. 

Draco Malfoy was the most bothersome, unmanageably impish, ruthless guy she ever had a chance to meet. But his eyes… his gorgeous eyes. It's like they have a personality of it's own. Cho noticed whenever he insults her; it seemed like she could see right through him - that he didn't really portend to say it. He did say he had "feelings" and had a reputation to maintain, but why is he afraid to show it? 

Cho grinned and said to herself, "probably just don't want his blokes to know…" She rolled to her side and her eyes grew wide, "and what the hell am I going to do or even _say_ if we meet again." She forgot that she still had to tutor him and caught the attention of how she would react if they were in the same room again. Cho rolled to her other side and prayed that Draco wouldn't mention what just happened today during her tutoring for tomorrow; when a thought came through her head -

"Oh no… no…" she whispered to herself. Maybe the least she could do is give him a chance. "Me! Give Draco Malfoy a chance…." 

"_I think it's a good idea…"_ one voice said. Cho pondered the concept about giving Draco an opportunity and _herself_ to get to know one another better; without the bickering. Maybe she would realize how different he is from the other Slytherins. This may be a difficult tasks but giving Draco Malfoy a chance… was like she did with Cedric…

A tear trickled across her nose and made a tiny puddle on her pillow. She wiped her eyes with the hem of her cover and closed her eyes with a soft sniff. Cho had a dreamy memory being held by his strong arms and waltzing across the dance floor in the Great Hall…

~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Cho! Wake up!" Cho felt her body shake. "Cho! We're going to miss breakfast!" 

"Wh…pive more ninutes…" Cho pulled her covers over her face and continued to keep her eyes shut. 

"What did she say?" Cho realize that Marietta was the one waking her up. 

"She said five more minutes," Cho assumed that was Linda, one of her friends. 

"Cho! We're already late! Now get up!" Marietta yanked Cho's cover, who covered herself with the pillow, which Marietta then yanked the pillow and snatched Cho's arm, pulling her off the bed. 

"You stayed up late, didn't you?" said Marietta in a motherly tone. 

Cho rubbed her eyes and nodded. Once she opened her eyes, she noticed everyone was already dressed; a few tying their tie, smoothing out their skirt, and some fixing their hairs in a hurry. 

"You forgot to turn on your alarm," said Marietta as she tied her tie, eyeing at Cho. 

"Why does everyone in here rely on my alarm clock," Cho mumbled loud enough for only Marietta to hear as she got off her bed. 

"Because we rely on you," her friend made a small laugh as she took out her grey sweater from her trunk.

"Don't you guys have alarm clocks," Cho put her hair up in a pony-tail as she went to the bathroom. 

"Yeah, but we forget to turn them on," She followed Cho into the bathroom and started to comb her hair. "We're not responsible enough." 

Cho laughed, "Well, you should be, you lazy ass…"

They laughed and Cho started giving her a lecture about responsibility and that her alarm clock wouldn't be there if Marietta had a job. 

"So, stayed up late to study?" said Marietta, changing the subject. 

"Yup." 

"Girl, you need to give it a rest. Are you alright?"

"Huh…" said Cho, as she combed her hair. "Yeah…fine…"

"Ok. Just checking." 

Marietta left the bathroom leaving Cho looking at her reflection - am I?

~~~~~~~~~~

Cho walked in the Great Hall with her talkative friends, preventing herself from looking at the Slytherin table. She sat down at the Ravenclaw table, her back facing every House. 

She ate and talked with her friends just like before, but her mind still on Draco. She had to urge to look behind her and browse through the Slytherin table for the familiar blond boy. She listened to one of friends' complaints about the new conditioner she just ordered and played with her food to fight the tendency to turn around. Cho checked her watch; couple more minutes till they have to go to class. She couldn't take in anymore - she whirled around and scanned the table. 

Draco was smirking and busy chatting to his two blokes, known as Crabbe and Goyle, to even notice anybody watching him. He acted like his normal self - like nothing happened…

'Hmm…still the typical Malfoy,' Cho thought, 'maybe he already forgotten.' Just as she said this, Draco looked up and was starring right at Cho. She gasped, turned herself around, and started fiddling with her food. 

"Who were looking at, Cho," ask Marietta, suspiciously but smiling. 

"Oh, no one," said Cho, hastily, flipping her egg yolk five times. 

"No…" said one of friends, who started giggling. "I think Cho has a new crush." Cho's friends burst into giggles, but she remained tranquil. 

"So…who is it?" said Linda, leaning in. 

"Yeah, Cho…who's next?" All of her friends started to close in Cho and giggling. 

"I don't know what you all are talking about…" said Cho, humorlessly. Her friends frowned and sat back to their seats, glaring at her. "Besides…" Cho was trying to make up an excuse for looking back. "I..I wanted to see for myself if…if Ernie and Hannah, you know, they're from Hufflepuffs…" Her friends started to lean in and grinning again, listening carefully for the latest gossip. "If Ernie and Hannah…are dating…" 

Her friends threw shrieks of giggles and started to look over the Hufflepuff table. 

"I think they are…"

"Duh! Isn't it obvious!" 

"Well, from what I heard from Bethy, who dated Andrew, who heard from Padma, who wrote a note to Yolly, who told Dee, from Lavendar, who-"

Cho sighed and wiped the sweat off her forehead as her friends babbled about her half truth. At least it wasn't about her; she continued flipping her egg yolk. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Cho waited impatiently for Draco to come in for tutoring. She tapped her quill against her book and checked her watch every 30 seconds. Draco Malfoy was already ten minutes late-where could he be? Cho fiddled the hem of her robe and checked her watch again. She groaned and stood up. She walked towards the door and stuck her head out; scanning around but only to find an empty hall. She walked towards the desk and started to tap her books. 

"Where on earth could he be?" she said to herself. She checked her watch again. "If he doesn't come here in the next five minutes I'm leaving." 

Seven minutes have passed, Cho picked up her belongings and walked out the "Tutoring room." 

A/N: Mmm…sorry… @_@… next chapter… QUIDDITCH!! YaY!! *.* 


	8. Chapter 8

****

Disclaimer: Same as before…

Chapter Eight

Cho Chang's first Quidditch match of the season was today. Clasping on her blue Quidditch robe, she was already hyped up. She couldn't wait to get on that pitch again with everyone watching; the pit in her stomach started to flip at the memory of last year came through her. She shook head and inhaled as she heard the noisy people over her head taking their seats. 

"Ok everyone!" said Roger Davies, as his teammates faced him. "It's our first match of the season! So, just do your best and win!" 

The team cheered and gestured their arms in the air. 

"Hey, Roger!" said Bradley, "Who is it that we're playing?"

"The team who we spent detention with," Roger said, in a disgusted tone. 

Cho's eyes grew wide and gasp. That means she'll see Draco Malfoy. She made a funny noise as she followed her team to the pitch. She was frustrated and embarrassed at Draco. For one thing, she was mad at him for not showing up at tutoring. And another, she was still embarrassed about what happened a few days ago. 

The Ravenclaw team exited out to the pitch, greeted by loud cheers and applause. Cho looked up, but place her hand over her eyes from the bright sunlight, as she saw everyone clapping and yelling. She looked over to where the Ravenclaws sat, and saw someone holding a blue cardboard. She squinted her eyes and smiled, as her friends held up a sign in white handwriting: GO CHO GO! At least she has support from her friends. The blue's and the green's headed towards the middle of the pitch, in between them was Madam Hooch. 

"Now, I want a nice clean game," she said, sternly. "From all of you! I'm hoping your detention has taught all of you a lesson." 

The blue's and green's glance at one another, then towards each other. Cho avoided looking at Draco, but looked at Madam Hooch. She stood behind one of her teammates. 

"Captains shake hands."

Roger and Warrington shook hands, not wincing as they tried to grasp hard at each other. 

"Stop killing each other's hand!" cried Madam Hooch as she pulled them away. "Do you want me to cancel this game?" 

The Captains shook their heads as they glared at each other. 

"Mount your brooms," said Madam Hooch. She waited until everyone was ready. She kicked the Quidditch box then out came the bludger and the Golden Snitch, flying in different directions. She grabbed the Quaffle and threw it up in the air. "GO!" 

Cho didn't bother looking who grabbed the Quaffle first, but soared up high. She looked down, and all she could she was tiny green and blue blurs flying across the Quidditch pitch. She dived a little lower to get a better view to find the Snitch. She scanned around for the Snitch as she paused in the air and realize that Draco wasn't around either. 

"Where is Malfoy?" She said to herself, still looking for the Snitch at the same time. 

"Looking for me," drawled a voice from behind. Cho took a second to look behind her. Draco glared at her, as Cho flew a couple of feet away from him. 

'Stupid thing to say, Cho!' she thought to herself, 'Should've known!' She ducked as a bludger went right after her. She heard the crowd "Oo'd" and applauded. Then she saw it, a tiny golden light sparkled at the end of the pitch. She grinned and went after it. She heard a whoosh pass her and saw that Draco found it, too. Cho accelerated her speed. Cho was neck and neck with Draco. 

"You followed me didn't you?" said Draco, his eyes still on the Snitch. 

"No. You followed_ me_!" said Cho. She punched him in the arm and was about an inch in front of him.

"Ouch, Chang," said Draco, falsely. "You hit like a girl." The snitch moved to a different location and both went after it. 

"That's because I am, Malfoy!" said Cho, as Draco whooshed beside her. "Or did you already forget what the opposite sex looks like."

Draco and Cho glared at each other. Still flying towards the snitch but flew out of sight, and they didn't even notice. 

"Watch out!" yelled someone. 

Draco and Cho looked in front of them, and swerved to the left, nearly hitting the stand. 

"Oh great!" Cho groaned and halted her broom. She scanned around the pitch again hoping to find the Snitch appear out of nowhere. 

"Thanks to you, Chang, I can't find the Snitch," said Draco, who was in the air beside her. 

"Why do you always blame me?" Cho narrowed her eyes at Draco, who was scanning the Snitch himself. 

"Because everything is your fault!" He looked up and glared at the raven-haired girl. Cho grinned and grasped her broom tight as she saw the golden ball floating behind Draco. She zoomed across him, nearly knocking him off the broom. The Snitch flew away from her and she quickly accelerated her pace. 

"Come on, come on, come on," Cho chanted as she patted the broom's handle. The Snitch was now a foot from her, all she had to do was stretch out her arm and catch it. But she was shoved by her opponent who smirked and went after it. Cho continued to accelerate her speed as Draco stretch out his arm. She smacked his arm out of the way and reached out. They were leveled and both were reaching out for the ball. Cho closed her fingers together around the Snitch, but Draco grabbed her wrist. Loosing each other's balance, they fell off their broom, Draco falling on his back, as Cho fell on top of him, still holding the Snitch. It was a good thing they were a couple of feet from the ground. 

Draco groaned in pain at the impact from both his back and front. Cho's head was on Draco's shoulder and quickly removed herself from him, waving the Snitch in the air. The crowd cheered and applauded as Madam Hooch announced: "Ravenclaw Wins!" 

Cho looked down at Draco who was holding his abs and had a look of hurt and anger. Cho tucked back her hair and hesitated asking him if he was all right. 

"Um… are…are you alright?" Cho asked uneasily. 

"Do you think I look alright?" Draco snapped. 

Madam Pomfrey came along and placed Draco on a stretcher. Cho wanted to ask Madam Pomfrey if he was going to be fine but was pulled and hugged by her fellow teammates. 

"We won! We won!" Roger said in a sing-song tone, suffocating his Seeker. 

"Uh… Roger, I can't breath…" said Cho, laughing. 

"Oh, sorry… but we won!" 

Cho smiled and looked at Draco, levitated in his stretcher by Madam Pomfrey. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The next two days, the students continued to congratulate the winning team. Cho felt relieved and delighted for the first time since she came back to Hogwarts; she felt like her team had already won the Quidditch Cup. Whenever she went to class, she was greeted with a "great job, cho!" or "You're the only girl who can catch the Snitch better than the boys!" She certainly liked that and her smile formed ear to ear. The memory from last year was quickly forgotten and was replaced by her victory. 

Roger kept telling her what a great Seeker she was every time he had a chance to see her. Cho blushed and walked towards her friends and suddenly felt grateful what good friends she had. 

"That was great, Cho!" exclaimed Joy, as she sat down with her friends. 

"Yeah! Awesome job!" 

"Who can be a better seeker than Cho!" 

"Uh… no one!" Her friends laughed. 

"And the best female seeker!" 

"Ok, you guys. That's enough," Cho grinned, "That was yesterday. It's not like we won the Quidditch Cup." 

"But we soon will!" exclaimed Marietta. 

"Yeah," said Cho, quietly, "I hope so…" 

Cho's friends continued to chatter, but was soon muted by Professor McGonagall's tapping glass. 

"Professor Dumbledore has an announcement." 

Dumbledore gracefully stood up and smoothed out his robe and white long beard. The students politely listened to their Headmaster. 

"I would like to award you all for your outstanding achievements and hard work since the last first months of school. Since the Yule Ball was a success two years ago, the staffs and I, as well as your parents and guardians, have agreed to have another similar ball this Christmas."  
The students whispered excitingly to one another and applauded before Dumbledore continued. Cho's friends grinned at each other before focusing on Dumbledore again. Cho frowned and watched as everyone cheered at the announcement. She wanted to get up and run out the Great Hall, away from everyone. She reached out a shaking hand, picked up her goblet that almost splattered from her unsteady hand, and took a sip. The clapping ceased as Dumbledore raised up his hand and smiled. 

"We have not decided what the name of the dance shall be called, but if anyone has any suggestions, please inform Professor McGonagall. Other information about this dance will be posted in your dormitories. Thank you. Oh, and we all like to congratulate the Ravenclaws for winning their first Quidditch game. Congratulations!"

The staffs and students clapped their hands together at the Ravenclaw table, who were punching the air in their enthusiastic spirit. Cho gave out a weak smile as everyone looked her way; beaming and clapping. 

"Let the dinner begin!" declared Dumbledore, as each table began to fill up with food. 

"Oh my gosh! What am I going to wear!" said Marietta, waving her hand in excitement. 

"Besides our wardrobe, what about dates?" 

"Oh! I hope Craig ask me!" 

"Who said Craig is taking you?"

"I'm only kidding, Linda!" 

"Yeah right. Anyway, any takers?" 

Cho started poking her steak with her fork while her friends talked about their dates and what they were going to wear. 

"Hey, Cho? Who do you think you're going with to the dance?" Marietta took a bite of her mash potatoes. 

"I'm not going," said Cho, glumly.

"What!" exclaimed her friends in unison. 

"Cho, you're joking, right?" 

"Yeah! You gotta go!" 

"I just….I'm busy…"said Cho, still poking her steak. 

Her friends gave each other an uneasy look. 

"Cho, I know…_we_ know what you're going through…" said Marietta, perturbed. She rubbed Cho's back and looked at her other friends to say something. 

"Yeah…about…about Cedric…." Linda stuttered at saying his name. 

"Listen," Cho looked at all her friends and forced her tears back. "I don't want to talk about it, ok." 

"Ok." said Linda, quietly. "But just think about…well, you know, the dance. It's our last year in Hogwarts. Let's just enjoy it before we go on with our lives." 

Cho nodded and started taking small bites of her mash potatoes. Her friends followed suit but taking big bites of their meals; eating quietly. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Cho took her time walking to do her tutoring session with Draco (if he would come). She wasn't sure if he was going to come today but she didn't mind. 

She went in the room and placed her things on the table. She took out one or two books out her bag and positioned it on the table where Draco would sit (If he would come). She walked around the room for awhile, glimpsing at old book from the rusty shelves and gently putting them back. She heard footsteps and walked back to her table. 

Draco entered, without any grievance, and placed his bag on the table. Silence overcame for awhile, both looking down at the floor, standing. 

"So…uh…you all right? You know from the Quidditch match," said Cho, stuttering a little. She picked up a book trying to keep steady. 

"Yeah…Madam Pomfrey healed me," said Draco. 

Silence fell back again. 

"You weren't here the other day," said Cho evenly , while flipping through pages from her book. 

"I had stuff to do," said Draco, leaning on the table. 

"You could have told me," said Cho, still flipping through her book, pretending to look for something. "Instead of waiting here for you and wasting my time." Cho's voice suddenly rose a little. 

"Look, I didn't have time to tell you," snapped Draco. 

"Oh!" said Cho, sarcastically. She slammed her book shut and glared at him. "You didn't have _time_." Cho didn't know what she was doing. "Wasn't it you who said 'at least I know how to balance my time.' huh?"

"I just said I-" 

"And you didn't bother telling me! Because you didn't have _time_! Is that it!?! Malfoy's never have time for things do they? Malfoy- "

Draco pulled her close by the waist and shutting her up by locking lips. She didn't see this coming at all. Feeling Draco's soft lips caressing her's, her legs began to tremble and wrapped her arms around Draco for support before she fell. She kissed him back and felt his hand snaking around her body. Cho caressed his hard chest and shoulder blades. Her mind started to spin and turned foggy, then a voice emerged in her head - "Do you actually like him?" 

The answer was already in her lips. It felt so right and true…

A/N: Finally Draco and Cho are together!! Next chapter I think it's about the dance. Any idea what I should call the dance? The Christmas Dance perhaps? haha… just let me know… Please Review!!! ^.^ 


End file.
